A normal day in Avenger's life
by ElewenHolmes
Summary: New-York à subit l'attaque des Chitauris et à été sauvé de la destruction par les Avengers, cette troupe de héros mythique et célèbre. Mais ils ne sont pas partit les mains vides. Sauvé par Capitaine America (et un peu Iron Man aussi.) une jeune femme fait ses premiers pas dans un monde radicalement différent de ce qu'elle pensait. "Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle élève, heureux ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous, mes lecteurs ! **

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur Avengers et sur ce site. J'espère que vous aurez beaucoup de plaisir à la lire autant que moi je l'ai à l'écrire. Bonne lecture et Enjoy. :)**

**On se retrouve plus bas ~ **

**Disclaimer : Tout le monde m'appartient. Non ? Bon... Tout les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, sauf mon Oc. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Croyez-le ou non, en me levant ce matin, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de me jeter du soixante-cinquième étage d'un immeuble. La journée avait pourtant commencé comme d'habitude, elle m'avait semblé banale. Une musique immonde à la radio dès mon réveil pour me tirer des bras de Morphée, un café à moitié tiède, mais en contrepartie le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel de New-York ce qui me permettait de me rendre à pied à la Fac. Maintenant que j'y repense, la journée était peut-être trop normale pour se finir calmement. Je me demande à quel moment tout à commencer à aller de travers.  
Peut-être quand Alec est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Vous allez me dire, oui et alors ? Mais vous ne connaissez pas Alec. Beau goss, populaire, sportif avec un ego surdimensionné, une voix insupportable et un humour à vous donnez des envies de suicide. Sérieusement, les deux heures passées à côté de lui mon parut les heures les plus atroces et les plus longues de ma vie. Elles me manqueraient presque maintenant. 

À 16 heures, j'avais fini les cours et je suis passée au Starbucks en haut de la rue pour prendre deux cafés à emporté avant de me diriger vers l'immeuble où travaillait ma mère. Comme d'habitude, j'ai pris l'ascenseur entouré d'hommes et de femmes serrés dans leurs costards et tailleurs, j'ai salué Robert, le concierge. Alors que je sortais de l'ascenseur, par les grandes baies vitrées de l'immeuble, j'ai vu une sorte de rayons laser bleus percé le ciel de l'île de Manhattan et une sorte de trou est apparut. Immense et noire. Comme un morceau d'univers en plein milieu de la voûte céleste. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, sous la surprise et la curiosité, et me suis avancé, comme tout le monde, vers la fenêtre, collant mon nez à la vitre pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout semblait si calme, tout le monde retenait son souffle et c'est alors que des choses sont sorties du « trou ». À cette distance, je n'étais pas capable de voir autre chose que des sortes de point noire volant, plus ou moins gros, mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, je distinguais de plus en plus leurs formes. Deux bras, deux jambes campées sur des sortes de plateformes volantes, vaguement humanoïdes. Ils devaient porté une armure, car le soleil se reflétaient sur eux. Puis soudain, ils se sont mit à tirer sur les routes, les immeubles, les passants. La panique a gagné tout l'étage et sans aucun doute, tout l'immeuble. Les gens se sont rués vers les ascenseurs, jouant des coudes pour être les premiers à atteindre les potes de métal. J'ai tenté de suivre le mouvement mais j'ai été rejeté sur le côté et ai heurtée un bureau. Retenant un cri de douleur et d'indignation, j'allai m'élancer de nouveau à l'assaut de la foule quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont renfermées. Tout le monde s'est rué sur les escaliers. J'allais les atteindre, moi aussi quand une explosion a secoué le bâtiment et j'ai tourné la tête pour voir une sorte d'immense baleine volante, couverte d'une armure grise-argenté éventré le bâtiment d'en face. Dire que j'étais terrifiée est un euphémisme. Mais le pire était encore à venir. 

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, je n'arrivais même pas à croire ce que je voyais quand un de ces trucs montés sur scooters des airs à sauter par la fenêtre, arme en poing. J'ai reculé, mettant un maximum de distance entre moi et cette chose. Je faisais un pas en arrière, il en faisait un en avant, penchant la tête de coter. Son visage était atroce et les sons qu'il produisait me donnaient des sueurs froides. J'ai reculé encore, mais mon dos à heurter le mur du fond. Lui, elle, je n'en savais rien, à continuer d'avancer vers moi puis soudain, il a levé son arme. Seulement quelque secondes devant moi pour réfléchir à une issue. Et j'ai alors fait le truc le plus stupide et improbable de ma vie. J'ai foncé vers la fenêtre qui s'est brisée contre moi et me suis laissé tombé. Du soixante-cinquième étage. J'ai crié, mais le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles et je n'ai même pas pu entendre ma voix. Les étages des immeubles défilaient sous mes yeux et je n'arrivais qu'à penser à une seule chose : j'allais m'écraser comme une crêpe et ce qui resterait de mon cadavre serait plus proche de la bouillie pour chat que de reste humain. Puis ma chute a été stoppé brusquement, à encore quelque dizaine de mètre du sol. Mon souffle a été coupé, je crois bien qu'une de mes côtes s'est fêlée. Je n'ai pas saisi ce qui se passait. De toute manière, je n'étais pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru mettre prit une poutre dans le ventre, mais quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu ce que tout américain se doit de connaître. Le casque rouge et or d'Iron Man. Je venais d'être sauvée par le milliardaire le plus célèbre de la planète et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça faisait aussi mal.

Il m'a descendu assez rapidement vers le sol et m'as déposé par terre sans aucune sorte de douceur avant de repartir à l'assaut des créatures. J'avais l'impression d'être un sac à patate jeté d'un camion. Je me suis éraflé le genou sur le bitume défoncé. Adieu mon jean préféré. Un laser bleu m'a alors frôlé et j'ai saisi l'ampleur des dégâts. La route était défoncée, les voitures retournées, en flamme. Des morceaux de building, d'immeuble et d'un peu tout étaient éparpillés un peu partout. J'ai voulu me lever mais un autre de ces trucs à surgit de derrière un taxi renversé sur le flanc, il m'a pointé avec son arme, j'ai senti qu'il allait tiré et sa tête est tombé par terre. Tombé. Le corps à basculer en avant, libérant la vue et me laissant découvrir un homme en costume couleurs drapeau de l'Amérique. Pas difficile à reconnaître lui non plus. Capitaine America à sauter par-dessus le taxi pour venir me saisir le bras et m'aider à me relever.

« Dirigez-vous vers les bouches de métro, vous serez à l'abri. » J'ai hoché la tête et allait le remercier, comme la jeune fille bien éduquée que je suis, mais un autre de ces saletés d'envahisseur à fait apparition, dans le dos du Capitaine. J'ai hurlé, il a paré le rayon, à frapper la bête comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de boxe et l'as assommé d'un bon coup de bouclier avant de se tourner vers moi. Je pense que mes yeux devaient sortir de mes orbites et que je devais avoir l'air complètement ahuri parce qu'il a repris, plus pressent.

« Le métro mademoiselle, vite ! » Vite, vite ! Il en a de bonne lui. J'ai voulu me lever, mais je crois que ma cheville était tordue, car je suis retombée lourdement, m'écorchant les mains au passage. Le héros a accouru pour m'aider et clopint-clopant, m'as conduit à l'abri dans un café qui n'avait pas été détruit, me posant délicatement sur le sol.

« Ne bougez pas -comme si je le pouvais- j'enverrais les secours dès que tout ça sera fini. » Et sérieusement, il pensait que j'allais survivre, toute seule ici au milieu d'une bataille qui n'avait absolument rien de normal. Sous le coup du stress, je lui aurais bien dit d'aller se faire voir, mais dire ça au symbole de l'Amérique ne m'as pas semblé politiquement correcte et j'ai simplement hoché la tête en regardant avec inquiétude autour de moi. Le capitaine s'est retourné et est repartit à la charge et moi, je suis restée, seule et ignoré de tous. Comment ça, je mélo-dramatise ? Je sais que Mister America m'avait demandé de ne pas bouger, mais j'ai aperçu une arme d'alien qui traînait sur le sol et je me suis dite que ça pouvait toujours servir, alors je me suis glissée jusqu'à elle. Manque de chance, ou peut être à cause d'un mauvais karma, une autre baleine géante s'est écrasé sur la partie du bâtiment où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt, menaçant de tout faire tomber. Je me suis levée en prenant appui sur les débris, ma lance alien en main et suis sortit pour découvrir le capitaine, entouré de nombreux ennemis. Et je suis restée sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, à juste le regarder se battre. J'étais fascinée. Bientôt, il ne restai plus qu'un des envahisseurs, mais malheureusement, ce dernier envoya rouler au sol America et souleva au-dessus de lui un long poignard bleuté. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai tiré. Un trou s'est formé dans la poitrine du monstre et il l'a regardé avant de s'écraser au sol, raide mort. Le Capitaine s'est relevé en me fixant avec étonnement et mal à l'aise j'ai fait la chose la plus idiote du monde. Je me suis évanouie.

* * *

**Alors voilà pour ce premier chapitre un peu cours qui entre directement dans l'action. Il reste pour autant beaucoup de mystère. Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires ou des insultes, n'hésitez pas à Reviewer. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tient tout d'abord à m'excuser promptement du délais pour ce chapitre. Moi et ma béta avont eu quelques soucis personnels qui ont causé ce retard.**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier toute les personnes qui ont laissé une review ou qui follows cette histoire.**

**Je vous aimes. Coeur Coeur.**

**BOn, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Disclaimer : Maia et Freud sont les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent. Les autres ne sont pas à moi. Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression qu'un lutin farceur était en train de vous faire un jolie trou à l'arrière du crâne à l'aide de sa tout autant jolie pioche ? Non ? Parce que c'est _e-xa-cte-ment_ ce que je ressentais lorsque je repris conscience. Ouille ouille.

Un mal de tête affreux. Tout mon corps était douloureux, une plaie vivante pulsant au rythme de la douleur de ma tête.

Qu'avais-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Généralement dans les films de notre belle _America, _la jeune héroïne se réveillait au son du cardiogramme, rayonnante et empli d'une nouvelle détermination à sauver le reste du monde, alors que le mec ultra sexy pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée lui avouait sa flamme au pied de son lit en lui jurant de ne jamais plus la quitter. La jeune femme fondait alors en larmes et se jetait tout aussi théâtralement dans ses bras, et blablabla, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent une vingtaine d'enfants, _et patati et patata. _

Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est que dans les films que ça existait, ça. Dans la vraie vie on se retrouvait emmailloté dans des draps qui nous irritaient durement la peau, on n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à ce _connard _de cardiogramme de fermer sa _gueule _et on avait une furieuse envie de tout fracasser alors que l'on prenait conscience du fait que le lutin farceur de tout à l'heure avait un jumeau tout aussi emmerdant qui pesait sur nos paupières nous empêchant ainsi d'ouvrir les yeux dans le but fort louable de déverser notre colère en des regards foudroyant.

Quand j'avais mal, je devenais coléreuse, bien loin de l'image de la jeune fille rayonnante et fraîche comme la rosée.

Non, _moi_ j'avais cruellement conscience de chaque partie de mon corps avec une acuité qui mettait jusque là inconnue. Et j'aurais préféré que ça le reste. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Enfin, je n'avais jamais sauté du soixante-cinquième étage d'un immeuble, combattu une invasion extraterrestre et sauvé la vie d'un super héros non plus. Ça ne figurait pas dans mes qualifications et ne le serait sûrement jamais.

Mais je me disais que finalement, si Bouddha existait et qu'il avait une once de pitié pour la loque qui avait attiré les foudres du karma, il pourrait tout de même me faire réincarner en un nénuphar...quoi ? C'est cool, les nénuphars. Ils font rien de leur journée, à rester glander sur le bord d'une mare en évitant les grenouilles du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Une vie de rêve, en somme.

Consciente de ne pas pouvoir resté les yeux fermés pendant le restant de ma vie, je pris le partie de les ouvrir, lentement, très lentement, avec l'impression tenace que l'on m'arrachait les cils. La lumière me mis au supplice, plus que je ne l'étais déjà et croyez_-_moi, c'est compliqué !

J'étais occupé à me morfondre silencieusement sur l'état de mon pauvre corps maltraité tout en fixant le plafond d'un blanc pur quand une voix résonna dans la pièce. Une jolie voix féminine mais quelque peu... froide. Ah, joie des euphémismes, quand tu nous tiens ! Je tournais vivement la tête...et le regrettais amèrement. Le bruit de mes vertèbres se craquant lentement ne fit qu'ajouter à la douleur.

« - Elle est réveillée.

Oui, je suis réveillée et alors ? Le soleil ça brille, aussi. T'en as d'autres des évidences à débiter ? Me rendant compte que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je me redressais histoire aussi de cacher ma parenté avec la larve. La pièce n'avait rien d'une chambre d'infirmerie normale telle qu'on la conçoit. Ne parlons même pas des standards d'un hôpital.

Les murs n'étaient pas blancs et lisse mais d'un gris métallique. En plissant les yeux, je remarquais des motif en alvéoles rappelant les ruches d'abeilles. Flippant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seulement une chaise en acier et un monitoring d'un modèle beaucoup plus récent que dans les hôpitaux supposément à la pointe de la technologie. Parole de scout.

Puis mon regard se posa de lui-même – et bien en dernier- sur la jeune femme qui avait énoncé avec tant de clarté, un fait aussi évident que le fait que je sois réveillée. Grand-maman disait toujours que cela donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une crotte à l'interlocuteur. C'était une russe, donc on comprendra ses manières de bouledogue affamé. La première impression qui s'imposa à moi en avisant la belle rousse était : _DANGER ! DANGER _!

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais de la décrire, même si je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

Moulé dans une sorte de combinaison noire de cuir bouilli et/ou d'un autre matériau que je ne connaissais pas, car _oh !, _je n'étais pas une styliste conceptrice de renom et que la mode et moi, ça faisait deux, elle irradiait littéralement la dangerosité.

Ses cheveux courts aux boucles anglaises indomptables ne cachait pas l'oreillette qu'elle portait à l'oreille droite. Elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse. Le « mortellement » étant le mot clef de cette phrase. Et le Glock coincé à la ceinture de sa combinaison ne faisait rien pour alléger le tableau. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un croque-mort.

Peut-être avais-je inventée toute cette histoire d'attaque ? Je l'espérais secrètement .

Ce que j'avais vu... Tous ces gens. Morts. Quitte à choisir, j'aimerais que ce ne soit jamais arrivée. Aux vues de l'expression apathique de la rousse qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à me parler et continuait à me fixait comme si j'étais un morceau de pizza avarié, je pris la décision de me jeter à l'eau.

….

'Fin façon de parler, de toute façon je ne me jette plus nulle part avant trois mois. Au moins. Crois de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens, je vais...enfin tout ça, quoi.

\- Où est-ce que j'suis ?

Le question à un millier de dollars s'il vous plaît. Je bougeais maladroitement ma mâchoire en sentant un os craquée désagréablement. Oh, oh. Pas bon.

\- Au S.H.I.E.L.D, déclare la rousse – et m'interrompant en plein délire hypocondriaque- comme si c'était l'endroit le plus banal du monde. Sauf que je ne savais pas ce que c'était que le _S.H.I.E.L.D_... Je respire un bon coup, en tentant de faire abstraction des _bips bips_ tonitruant, et tente le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est un hôpital psychiatrique ?

Je grimaçais en entendant le ton grinçant de ma voix. Je n'étais pas aussi mal en point...si ?

Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de la femme comme en réponse à mes questions existentielles. À moins que ce ne soit la tête que je tirais... Je crois que ça ne sera pas folichon entre nous...

\- En quelques sortes.

Tiens, ça m'aidait beaucoup ça. Ironie.

Je détestais la condescendance. Et les anacondas. Cette femme réussissait à réunir les deux paramètres et de ma peur et de mon agacement. Incroyable.

J'allais demander de plus amples explications quand la porte coulissa (oui, la porte coulisse, sur le coté, et il n'y pas de poignée mais un boîtier avec un code, nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de Pierre, très chers.) pour découvrir un beau blond aux yeux bleus et aux pectoraux moulés dans un t-shirt gris.

Captain America.

…...

_Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip !_

…_..._

Ma première pensée cohérente : _Mandieu !_

Ma deuxième pensée cohérente : Je crois que je bave.

Les vêtements moulants, c'est obligatoire ici ou... ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Captain tendit une grande main calleuse vers moi tout en laissant un sourire _ultra bright _naître sur ses lèvres.

« Steve Rogers. »

Comme s'il avait réellement besoin de se présenter. _Sérieusement_, citez-moi une personne qui ne connaisse pas Steve Rogers !? Néanmoins et mût par une politesse que je n'utilisais que lorsque j'étais en mode automatique, je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la serrer.

« Maia Peterson. »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et m'offrit une poignée de main vigoureuse avant de se reculer d'un pas. La rousse reprit la parole.

« Le directeur Fury souhaiterait vous voir. »

Allons donc, le directeur veut me voir, s'est-y pas génial !

Et c'était pourquoi ? Me réserver une chambre ? Rien de tout ça bien sûr ne franchit mes lèvres et je me contentais de hocher sagement la tête comme une bonne écolière tandis que la rousse sortait et revenait quelque minutes plus tard portant dans ses bras quelques vêtements.

\- Enfilez ça. C'est tout ce que nous avons à vous proposer pour le moment.

Je hochais la tête et attrapais maladroitement le paquet de linge. La femme et le Captain me fixait comme si de rien n'était. Euuh, ouais, mais en fait _non _!

Je toussotais de manière pas du tout naturelle afin qu'ils prennent -Rogers plus que la rouquine- conscience de la situation. J'ai clairement besoin d'un minimum d'intimité, là. Tout de suite, maintenant, immédiatement, _**now**__._

Et pas pour les calendes grecques, merci bien.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils échangeaient tout les deux un vague regard, l'air de ne pas trop y toucher.

Le moment où _American Man_ sembla enfin être touché par la grâce divine fut tout simplement tordant. J'avais toussé avec tellement d'enthousiasme que je me retrouvais aussi essoufflé qu'une asthmatique en fin de vie.

Rogers m'adressa un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser de mes bronches défaillantes, et je vous jure sur un _Ananas-Split_ que je vis clairement apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Non je ne rêvais pas.

J'avais bien fait rougir un héros nationale.

Trop la classe.

« Nous nous reverrons plus tard. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Madame. »

_Madame_ ? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ?

Je lui adressais un sourire crispée en réponse alors qu'ils sortaient. C'est ça, cassez-vous.

Pleine de prévenance, relevez l'ironie, la rousse tira un paravent à coté du lit avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, elle aussi.

Quel dommage et moi qui pensais faire une pyjama party !

Je restais un instant en suspens, tentant de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je m'habille pour me casser _fissa _d'ici.

J'arrachais donc avec un entrain assez étrange étant donné la situation, les capteurs qui parsemaient mes bras et mon torse. La machine se tut dans un _bip _mourrant qui me fit lui adresser un « Ah ! » jubilatoire. C'est qui la patronne, hein, c'est qui ? C'est Bibi !

Je me levais ensuite en vacillant et pendant un instant je vous assure que mes jambes pesèrent au moins deux tonnes chacune. Je me sentais toute engourdie.

J'eus un peu de mal à retirer l'immonde blouse médical que je portais. En gémissant des jurons à voix basse -autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable-, je baissais les yeux sur le champs de bataille qu'était mon corps.

Mes cuisses étaient recouvertes d'ecchymoses. Je touchais avec une grimace douloureuse la bosse aussi grosse qu'un œuf à la couleur noirâtre pas franchement réconfortante sur le haut de mon épaule. Ma poitrine n'avait pas était épargné non plus, comme le témoignait les tâches d'un bordeaux sombre pulsant douloureusement là où l'armature de mon soutien-gorge s'était enfoncé dans ma peau. Le blanc du bandage qui ceignait mes hanches étaient la seule trace de blanc véritable sur mon corps qui était devenu un patchwork de plaies plus douloureuse les unes que les autres.

Un véritable schtroumpf.

Je me dépêchais de cacher cette misère en enfilant le t-shirt noir et le jean de la même couleur que m'avais apporté ma garde-chiourme russe attitrée avant d'enfin émerger avec toute la classe d'un orang-outang délaissé sur le bord de la banquise.

Manque de pot, les vêtements sont loin d'être ajustés. Poussons la malchance à son paroxysme, hein. Karma de merde.

Résultat, je flottais carrément dedans. Au moins, ce surplus de vêtement cachait mes « _blessures de guerre ». _

Heureusement, la rousse me passa des baskets qui elles, m'allaient parfaitement. Elle n'attendit pas que je termine de sautiller pour passer la porte d'un pas vif en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Super. L'Iceberg a parlé, agenouillons-nous.

La première constatation que je pouvais me faire était que je n'étais pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique. C'est tata Ronnie qui serait triste !

Elle et ma cousine m'avait toujours prédit deux possibilités d'avenir, péripatéticienne sur bords de forêt glauque, cinq marmots et un œil crevé -important, l'œil crevé, les présages de tarots et tout et tout- _ou _totalement perché dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Comme quoi, le tarot, c'est de la merde.

Pas d'immenses couloirs blancs, noir, gris ou tout autre couleurs glauques et par extension flippante, pas de personnel en blouse tout aussi angoissant, de fauteuils roulants crissant sur du linoléum agaçant et encore moins de hurlements de psychopathes ou autres névrosé du genre à vous hérisser les poils de la nuque. Nope, rien de tout ça, _sir._

À la place, d'immenses passerelles métallique surplombant des installations électriques tortueuses, identiquement aux corridors sinueux aux portes et trappes fleurissant d'on ne sait où, se fondant dans le décor métallique standard.

Les points rouge dans les coins firent se dresser une alarme extrasensorielle dans les profondeurs de mon subconscient. J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

_Une base militaire._

Mandieu.

Heureusement que l'inconnue me guidait parce que je puis vous assurait que Dédale et son labyrinthe pouvaient aller se recoucher. Après quelques minutes de marche forcée, qui paraissent être une éternité pour une fille aussi peu endurante que moi, nous arrivâmes devant une porte qui me semble assez banale. _Iceberg Woman_ tapa énergiquement un code sur le boîtier cloué au mur adjacent la porte. Le bruit agaçant produit à chaque tapotement me fit grincer les dents. Ça me rappelait beaucoup trop le monitoring.

Et l'œil rouge de la caméra pointait beaucoup trop sur ma nuque pour rassurer mon instinct paranoïaque.

I-912-315-671-38000

Au bruit. Je sais, je suis génial, agenouillez-vous devant ma surpuissance démoniaque, bande de cloportes dégénérés.

La porte coulissa, mettant fin à mon délire mégalo. Enfin.

Ce qui apparut derrière me fit reculer d'un pas. Une énorme boule se coinça de manière violente dans ma gorge, m'obligeant à déglutir bruyamment.

Pas besoin qu'on me le dise, je sais où je suis.

_Merdum._

Une table, une chaise métallique et un miroir dans le fond de la pièce. Deux caméras braquer sur la place que l'accusé était censée prendre.

J'avais suffisamment vu de série de notre _bien bonne et bien belle_ Amérique dans ma vie -qui m'apparaissait soudainement à échéance très courte- pour savoir que je suis dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Directeur Fury. , s'inclina Terminator.

L'expression faciale, idiots, suivez donc !

L'ironie et la colère sont des échappatoires plutôt viable en ce qui me concernait.

Dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux ne pas m'écouter.

N'empêche, me dis-je en suivant le regard de la rousse, j'avais toutes matières à m'inquiéter.

La chose qui m'avait frappé en premier, dans mon état de stress ça pourrait passer pour du miracle, fut son œil. Ou plutôt son absence d'œil .

En effet, il portait un cache-oeil façon pirate accompagnait d'un long manteau de cuir noir à la Matrix.

Et avec son aura d'ours mal léché - qui semblait avoir fait provision l'année durant et qui crevait donc la dalle- , l'Éborgné était d'un tel kitsch que je ne pus empêcher le gloussement nerveux d'échapper à l'étau de ma gorge.

Juste un. Je n'étais pas suffisamment suicidaire pour laisser le reste accompagner.

Non, Maia, retiens-toi. Ronnie disait que tu mourrais un œil crevé, prostituée à tes heures perdues, pas que tu rencontrerais un éborgné qui te tuerais dans une réplique de _holodeck* !_

Le rire nerveux menaça de sortir une nouvelle fois mais je le maintins hors de portée de mes cordes vocales en regardant fixement l'une des caméras. Ce qui eût le don de me dégriser.

N'ayant pas très envie de lui faire remarquer son ridicule parce qu'il n'avait -dans l'ensemble- pas l'air d'un individu douée de beaucoup d'auto-dérision, je me tus donc.

Il se tenait droit comme un I, les bras croisés dans le dos, me fixant d'un œil -c'est le cas de le dire- d'une froideur dérangeante.

« Vous pouvez disposez Agent Romanoff. »

Sa voix grave me glaça immédiatement les sangs. Oh oh.

La rousse hocha la tête, toujours aussi dénué d'expression que Terminator -les lèvres pulpeuses et le 90 C en plus- me laissant seule avec _the Big and Dead Boss_.

Je restais un moment plantée au sol comme un piquet, sans l'envie particulière de m'approcher davantage de l'individu. Puis il m'invita d'un geste de la main à m'asseoir. Et je dus sagement m'asseoir. Parce que c'était ce que faisait les gentilles filles terrorisées.

Sûrement qu'il préférait rester le seul à faire les cents pas comme un hyperactif qui aurait sifflé la bouilloire de caféine ultra-dosé...

J'exécutais donc l'ordre implicite avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Saleté de bonnes manières.

Lui poursuivait son creusage d'une tranchée avec le déterminisme de Jack Sparrow désirant son nouveau bateau tout neuf tout gratuit. Dans un espace d'environ trois mètre sur dix. N'empêche, ça doit pas être pratique. Je clignais des yeux en détournant le regard de ses pas, tellement énergique qu'ils me fatiguaient, sans que je n'ai à rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

Je m'assis donc avec un certain plaisir sur la chaise qui est pourtant loin d'être confortable et attendis que l'homme prenne la parole.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment décidé. Enfin, vous savez moi, le libre-arbitre et tout et tout, j'y tiens, hein. Surtout lorsque ça touchait de près à _ma_ sécurité et à _mon_ libre-arbitre _à moi._

Pour ma défense, c'est la société capitaliste qui nous rendait si individualiste et égocentrique, je ne faisais que m'adapter au moule. On devrait me donner une médaille, au lieu de me jeter la pierre, na.

Je ne suis qu'une martyre des temps modernes, en fait.

Je rangeais cette question existentielle dans un coin de mon esprit et balayais une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard.

Je grimaçais en croisant fortuitement mon reflet dans le miroir.

_Enfin pas si fortuitement que ça_, me fis-je la réflexion en avisant l'épave que j'étais devenue.

De nature, je ne suis pas foncièrement laide. Mais je ne possède pas non plus une beauté transcendante, qu'elle soit naturelle ou passé sous le bistouris d'un praticien bienheureux. Non, je suis...normale. Positivement banale.

_Amen._

Mais là... Mes cheveux noirs habituellement soyeux et un minimum ordonnés lorsque je m'en donnais la peine le matin, tombaient actuellement en bataille sur mes épaules, ébouriffés au possible au niveaux des pointes.

C'est officiel. J'ai un lien de parenté avec _Rebelle. _Ou, avec un SDF de l'extrême.

Mes yeux verts étaient cernés de noir, mes lèvres gercées et pâles et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'avais encore une petite entaille sur la joue. La vache ! J'avais l'air _vraiment _fatiguée. Et pour cause !

_Je_ _suis fatiguée_.

J'allais poursuivre l'examen minutieux de ma physionomie lorsque l'homme se décida enfin à me parler.

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

_Nope. Sinon j'aurais trouvé un moyen de m'enfuir fissa d'ici, débilos._

Force m'était de constater le retour de la question à un millier de billets verts.

À la place de la phrase piquante et toute faite que j'allais déballer avec autant d'entrain qu'un bulldozer détruisant un immeuble, mon instinct primaire de survie décida de débiter une phrase beaucoup plus respectueuse, pour ne pas dire totalement soumise :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Au moins, personne ne pourra me reprocher mon manque d'honnêteté, raillais-je par devers le borgne pseudo-psychorigide, en tapotant la table de verre fumée du bout de mes ongles. C'était l'une des causes de mon célibat à longue durée.

Le bruit agaçant, même pour moi, de mes doigts m'obligea à la coincer sous ma cuisse. Dans le mouvement je vis leur état.

Cassés et sales. D'ailleurs, combien de temps c'était écoulée depuis ma dernière douche ? Je sentais soudain l'odeur rance de ma sueur et de ma peur se mélangeait en un embrouillamini qui me fit grimacer de dégoût alors même que je ressentais la couche de crasse s'incrustait de plus en plus profondément dans mon épiderme. Saleté. Je tuerai pour une douche. Vraiment.

Le pirate reprit avant que je n'ai définis exactement quelle victime sacrificiel j'offrirais au Dieu de la Douche :

\- Nous sommes au Triskellion, le Q.G du S.H.I.E.L.D.

J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de me faire entuber lorsqu'il me répéta pour la énième fois, une information que je connaissais déjà. Mais alors _vraiment._

Oui, oui, je suis une personne extrêmement vulgaire, on me le dit souvent. L'héritage culturel ça ne se choisit pas, vous savez !

-Une association secrète internationale qui signifie...

\- Bouclier, le coupais-je dans un mélange d'ironie cinglante et d'impatience lassée.

Je le regardais avec un sourire légèrement canaille pour encore plus ajouter à mon effet alors qu'il me fixait en fronçant davantage les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

C'est ça creuse, papy, creuse tant que tu peux.

Mais il reprit rapidement contenance, s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu, d'ailleurs. Il poursuivit comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu.

\- Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division, cingla-t-il.

Ah... C'est plus compliqué en effet.

Quels bande de péteux, tout de même.

\- Cette association a pour but principal de gérer dans le secret des menaces internationales tels que les...(il sembla chercher un autre terme, davantage politiquement correct avant de reprendre:) malencontreux événements de New York.

\- Hum hum..., rétorquais-je, en nettoyant la saleté incrusté sous mes ongles, feignant la nonchalance là où il n'y avait qu'incompréhension.

Mais ma tante m'avait toujours dit qu'il suffisait d'une bonne dose de silence et un bon regard de vieux sage l'ermite pour faire tout déballer son interlocuteur. Véridique, elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois sur ma cousine et moi. Ça n'avait jamais été agréable pour nous par la suite.

Enfin, je m'égare.

Maia, grogna-t-il une lueur qui mit tout mes signaux d'alerte en état de surveillance maximum. Vous avez assistée à une invasion extraterrestre et sauvez la vie de l'un de nos membres. Ce dernier a tenu à ce que vous soyez soignée ici. Cependant, avant de vous laissez repartir j'aurais besoin de savoir si je dois effacer vos souvenirs ou non.

Ma bouche décida de son propre gré de s'exprimer de manière encore plus soumise que la dernière fois dans la répétition des identiques syllabes et ce, avant même que les informations n'atteigne mon cerveau :

\- Hum hum...

Puis j'eus un bug. Mais vraiment un bon gros vieux bug.

_Quoi ?_ Non, non, non, non, non,non. Non. Pas, « hum hum ».

Un instant, je restais bouche bée, totalement estomaqué...avant que mon indignation refoulée ne s'exprime par la voix de ma grand-père, cette fouine russe. _Mais quel sans-gêne !_

Je sentais mon libre-arbitre se révoltait contre ce traitement despotique !

Naméoh, on était pas chez les pingouins, ici !

\- Comment ça « effacer mes souvenirs » ? Non, _vous ne pouvez pas_ !

Il grimaça alors que ma voix virait dans l'ultrasonique. Pas de la peur mais de l'acrimonie la plus virulente disponible en rayon... qu'il se fit un plaisir de haché menu. En fines lamelles. _Bien_ sanglantes.

\- Si, je le peux, insista-t-il calmement comme pour enfoncer le clou, l'air de dire «moi, dominant, toi, moins que rien, moi régner prochainement sur la planète, toi, se soumettre, _mouhahahahaha !_».

Ah bah si, on était chez les pingouins, alors. Puisque c'était comme ça, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais me retenir.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Il me fusilla copieusement du regard. Pff, mauvais perdant.

Je haussais finalement les épaules -_telle l'adolescente rebelle que je fus dans mes jeunes années-. _Ah, que de nostalgie que de ses vertes saisons !

Me coupant une énième fois dans mon délire, nan mais ça devient une mauvaise habitude tout ça, il reprit, l'air un peu agacée par cet échange que j'avais trouvé, pour ma part, particulièrement pertinent.

\- Je vais vous posez les questions standards. Restez concise.

Pff...

Il tira finalement la chaise en face de moi pour s'y asseoir, le tout dans un mouvement de manteau assez théâtrale, qui me parut des plus pathétique- avant de tirer une tablette, sûrement rester sur ses cuisses durant le précédent échange.

AH ! On me la fait pas à moi.

\- Nom ?

_Bouchetruque, à ton avis, blaireau ?_

\- Peterson.

\- Prénom ?

_Clio ou Mercedes au choix, j'ai toujours été pour la diversité de toute façon._

\- Maia.

\- Âge ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

_Sept ans et demi...quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de filles précoces, ou quoi ? _

_Comment ça, « je bluffe » ?_

\- Profession ?

_PDG de l'Oréal. Parce que je le vaux bien._

…

…

_OK, je sors._

\- Étudiante.

\- Merci.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer que c'était un abus de pouvoir tout ça, et que j'allais me plaindre et que ça allait faire mal au popotin mais je me tus en entendant les dernières syllabes qui sortit de bouche.

_What ?_

\- C'est tout ?, fis-je éberluée.

Je m'attendais à des questions du genre : Avez-vous déjà fréquentée des terroristes ? Envisagez-vous de jeter une bombe nucléaire sur l'Afrique ? Êtes-vous une dangereuse psychopathe en liberté avec pour but d'énucléé tout les hommes noirs de la planète ? Ce genre de questions clichés, quoi.

Ayant sans aucun doute perçut mon trouble, le Directeur en chef des Glaçons _vers l'Infini et l'Au-Delà !, r_angea tranquillement sa tablette avant de plonger son unique œil dans les miens.

_C'est ça, paye ton suspens, mec._

« C'était une vérification de base, mademoiselle. Principalement afin de savoir si vous ne mentez ou ne cherchez pas à nous cacher n'importe quelles informations qui pourrait s'avérer cruciales. (_Puis, après une pause _:) Nous garderons de toutes manières un œil constant sur vous Miss Peterson. Le Captain vous raccompagneras à l'instant chez vous. Oh, et _**Miss**_ (il se pencha brusquement par-dessus la table de verre, me faisant tout aussi vivement reculer, et j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir son visage se tordre en un sourire _légèrement _sadique, avant qu'il ne reprenne encore plus funestement :)Si vous aviez la moindre envie de raconter ce que vous avez vu ici dans la presse sachez que, premièrement, l'article ne paraîtra jamais et que deuxièmement, le point qui vous touchera sûrement le plus -d'après ce que je vois écrit sur votre dossier-, nous n'hésiterons pas à faire le nécessaire afin d'éliminer toutes menaces pour notre organisation. Le _nécessaire. _Est-ce clair ?

_Gloups._

_Par le slip du père Fouettard !_

Il n'avait déjà pas l'air très amicale au début mais là il _me_ devenait clairement hostile et je ne me sentais pas de répondre alors après un hochement timide de la tête , totalement soumise, parce que comme dit précédemment mon instinct de survie était à son maximum, je pris la direction de la porte, laissant apparaître dans son encadrement Captain America. Ce dernier devait savoir ce que voulait dire un entretien avec le borgne car il laissa un petit sourire compatissant fleurir sur ses lèvres.

À moins qu'il n'ait tout écouté. Ouh, la fouine.

Évidemment, j'étais beaucoup trop consciente de sa force pour me laisser aller à ce débordement d'insultes. Téméraire pas suicidaire.

_Enfin_, me dis-je en sentant le regard du borgne me brûlait la nuque, _c'était à débattre..._

Seulement quelques minutes après, je me retrouvais en position assise sur une veille moto collector, une _Harley _sûrement -même si je ne parierais pas là-dessus, hein- un casque noir sur la tête, mes bras encerclant la taille de Steve Rogers et un manteau de cuir sur les épaules.

En effet, le Capitaine avait insisté pour me raccompagner. Une histoire de dette pour lui avoir soit disant sauvé la vie. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux quand on y pensait. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cette situation à l'instant présent, beaucoup plus plaisante que celle de l'heure passé soyons honnêtes cinq secondes ! et le cœur battant la chamade. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui crier dessus d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de son timbre assuré :

\- Prendre le bus, c'est bien aussi ! Je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto, ayez pitié quoi ! C'est pas parce que je vous ai sauvez la vie qu'il fautvouloir me faire mourir de peur, aaaah !

Il avait prit un virage serré qui fit _dangereusement _pencher le deux roues. Je me pelotonnais instinctivement contre son dos en serrant de toute mes forces sa taille.

Un rire monta et fit tressauter sa grande carcasse d'un éclat de rire que le vent qui pressait intraitablement mes tympans me rendit silencieux. Il secoua doucement la tête dans un même mouvement avant de rétorquer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais ce que je fais.

Eh ben ça ne me rassurait pas _du tout !_

Bon autant espérer tout de même ! Allez, cocotte, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas...et essaie de te détendre...un peu.

Ah, la bonne blague.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester de nouveau, la moto s'élança avec plus de force sur la route et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que m'accrocher encore plus fermement -si cela était seulement possible- à la taille de l'homme.

Quelques minutes après la moto s'arrêta juste en face de ce qui fut la façade de mon appartement.

La même boule reparut au fond de ma gorge, m'obligeant à cligner furieusement des paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Je mis précipitamment pied à terre et ce, avant même d'avoir retirer mon casque.

L'appartement avait une façade assez décrépie, je ne peux pas le cacher. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais j'aimais particulièrement les briques rouges et les balcons aux balustrades de fers forgés. De plus, l'intérieur était confortable et le concierge toujours aimable.

Ça, c'était avant.

J'avais le cœur brisé de découvrir ce que j'avais sous les yeux. La moitié des balcons étaient arrachés ainsi qu'une grande partie du mur de façade. Des débris jonchaient le sol devant l'entrée du bâtiment et une banderole jaune entourait le tout, interdisant le passage aux quidams.

Impossible pour moi d'entrée et de récupérer des affaires, encore moins de me réinstaller. L'accès m'était dûment interdit, donc. Génial, on était tous tombé _très fort _sur la tête...

Je retins à grande peine la série de jurons haut en couleur qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de mes lèvres, par égard pour le Captain. Juste. Il fallait bien que mon image de sage petite fille reste intact, c'était bien la seule chose que je pourrais sauvegardé, _naméoh._

Je me contentais de passer une main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

Autant se résigner, hein.

\- Bon, je pense être bonne pour passer la nuit à l'hôtel, entendis-je sortir de ma bouche avec lassitude.

Heureusement qu'avant de quitter le SHIELD j'avais récupéré mon sac à main où se trouvait mes papiers d'identité, ma carte bancaire et mes tampons. Élémentaire.

Néanmoins, je restais tout de même assez bouleversé. Et en colère.

Si je tombais sur le petit merdeux qui avait fait tout ça, je l'énucléerais avant de lui faire manger le tout. Oui, je suis dég'. C'est dans mon sang, tout ça.

On a toujours soupçonné papy Vlad de travailler au KGB. Suffisait de voir sa tronche, aussi. Pas franchement ce qui se fait de plus accommodant sur cette planète. Ah, ce bon vieux Vladi...

Bref.

Revenant difficilement au moment présent, je regardais les dégâts non sans abasourdissement. Je ne savais pas que les dégâts de cette bataille avait atteint des quartiers aussi éloignés du centre de l'attaque et aussi durement.

Bien sûr, les pertes étaient moindre par rapport à ce que l'on pouvait trouvé dans l'épicentre de la ville, mais ils étaient là.

Ici aussi, il y avait dû avoir des morts. Des personnes, que je connaissais !, allaient se retrouver sans logements.

Et c'était horrible de penser à ces familles qui devrait retrouver un endroit où loger. Moi, je pouvais toujours retourner chez ma mère, mais eux ?

La main du Capitaine s'abattant sur ma pauvre épaule malmenée, me tira fort désagréablement de mes pensées. Je me tournais lentement vers lui tout en haussant un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je pense savoir où vous pourriez loger, madame.

Une vague contraction des zygomatiques me fit comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais avaler ce sobriquet, que je considérais d'ailleurs comme _ri-di-cu-le_.

Néanmoins le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres aurait fait craquer n'importe qui et je haussai les épaules, pas d'humeur à protester de nouveau.

Rogers s'éloigna alors pour passer un coup de fil tandis que je faisais le tour de l'immeuble en miettes.

J'arrivais à l'entrée de la cour-arrière pour découvrir le jardin détruit par les gravats dans sa presque globalité. Je m'approchais pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne même si après coup, je trouvais ma réaction vraiment débile. Sûrement que les secours avait déjà dû le faire dès qu'on les avait prévenus.

Mais à ce moment-là, toute drapée dans ma naïveté, j'enjambais la barrière jaune, m'engageant sur des gravats qui m'avait l'air tout sauf sécurisé.

_Meow._

Hein ?

Sursautant au bruit, je ratais un appui et faillit me gameler mémorablement. Je me rattrapais sur un morceau de charpente qui semblait s'être intégrée au sol en une construction triangulaire abracadabrante qui aurait fait le bonheur des dadaïstes.

Pour l'instant, ça faisait mon bonheur, à moi. Et à ma dignité, aussi.

En me redressant, je frottais énergiquement mon jean noir afin d'enlever toutes traces de poussière non sans pester sur l'injustice du monde. C'est là que j'aperçus cette adorable chaton gris et noire qui miaulait.

_Ah mais s'est-y qu'il est pas meugnon, robidoubidou ?_

Puis j'analysais la situation et me renfrognais en premier lieu, ma dignité s'envolant aussi sec dans des contrées inexplorées.

Ainsi, c'était par la faute de ce...ce _sac à puces_ que je m'étais vautrée ?

En y regardant de plus près, on remarquait qu'il était assez maigre. Il n'avait sans doute pas manger depuis longtemps. Une de ses oreilles était déchirés... mais il n'en restait pas moins mignon. Dans le genre chat de pirate.

Et si je le donnais au Borgne ?

….

….

Naaaaaaannnn. Il le boufferait sûrement.

Je grimaçais en me représentant l'image. Foutue imagination.

Je ne peux pas résister aux trucs mignons, c'est un fait scientifique établit. Il y avait une autre banderole à l'intérieur de celle jaune : elle était rouge. Pas très réconfortant. Mais si je voulais l'atteindre, je devais la passer.

Ignorant le danger que devait représenter le fait de passer la banderole rouge, je gravis maladroitement le monticule où il trônait piteusement pour prendre le chaton. Il ne produit aucune résistance à mon soulagement.

J'étais déjà assez amoché sans rajouté une vilaine griffure de chat qui pourrait avoir facultativement la rage. Non merci, j'avais un karma de merde je sais mais pas à ce point !

Avant que quelqu'un ne me voie, je refis le chemin en sens inverse pour rejoindre Captain America devant la façade. Ce dernier me lança un sourire et leva un pouce.

\- C'est bon, il a accepté. Je vous emmène.

Puis son regard se posa sur l'adorable boule de poils blottis dans mes bras et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avec l'air du gars qui savait ce qui allait se passer mais qui préférait se cacher derrière ses œillères.

\- C'est quoi cette chose ?

\- Un chat, répondis-je en redressant le dos avec un haussement de sourcil outrée des plus approprié.

\- Je veux dire..., reprit le blond l'air si adorablement gêné que j'en oubliais la source de mon indignation. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Il a faim. (Puis prise d'une soudaine illumination, j'ajoutais:) Il s'appelle Freud. Freud, dit bonjour à Captain America.

Le chat poussa un feulement menaçant avant de faire le dos rond et de se blottir de nouveaux dans mes bras. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimé le soldat. Soldat qui semblait ressentir la même antipathie pour le chat.

Ne réagissant pas vraiment à la menace du chat, le blond se tourna vers sa moto et je compris

-enfin- le problème.

Comment faire le chemin en moto avec un chat qui semblait être plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ses griffes sur la veste en cuir du blond ?

Puis, j'eus une idée lumineuse lorsque le poids de mon sac à dos se rappela douloureusement à moi. Et avant que Steve Rogers ait pu protester, je glissais déjà le chat dans le sac sans que ce dernier n'émette aucune protestation hormis un miaulement désespéré.

Et ainsi, débutèrent les aventures de Tintin et Milou.

Je blague.

* * *

* _Pour les fans de Star Trek, un holodeck est une salle, dans leurs vaisseaux, qui créée des lieux virtuels pour l'entraînement ou le divertissement._

**Encore un gros merci à ma béta qui fait que cette histoire est ce qu'elle est qui est extrement gentille et compétente. je vais t'épouser pour la peine.**

**Reviews ? Insulte ? Barbe à papa ? **


End file.
